


Revision

by Stylinson__Syndrome



Series: dom/sub oneshots [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Biological Warfare, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Louis in Panties, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Student Louis, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson__Syndrome/pseuds/Stylinson__Syndrome
Summary: “you wanna revise for your exam tomorrow babe?”“yes daddy”“why don’t daddy help you?”“o-okay daddy?”“up. over my lap.”“what? why?”“do as you’re told, louis.”~Or harry helps louis revise for biology





	Revision

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy my exam notes

“pet, it’s time for dinner”

“daddy! I’m revising! later please?”

“no louis, it’s time to eat dinner, now.”

louis looked up with puppy eyes, showing harry how much he needed to revise. 

“you wanna revise for your exam tomorrow babe?”

“yes daddy”

“why don’t daddy help you?”

“o-okay daddy?”

“up. over my lap.” 

“what? why?”

“do as you’re told, louis.”

louis got up, putting his notes aside on the table as he bent over his daddy’s lap, confused at what’s happening. 

“daddy’s gonna ask you some questions. If you get them wrong, you’ll receive a spank.” 

louis eyes widened, he wasn’t prepared for this! he hasn’t studied enough, ohmygod.

tomorrow was louis’ biology exams and he was stressing and studying about it the whole day, rummaging through his notes and trying to squeeze as much information in there as possible. 

“b-but..”

“it would help you revise, wouldn’t it babe?”

“i-i-okay d-daddy”

harry smirked as he pulled down louis’ white laced panties. 

“let’s start of easy, shall we?”

louis nodded, trying to focus as he squirms in his daddy’s lap. harry settles him down, laying his large hands on his bare bum. 

“what is the powerhouse of the cell?”

that was easy, louis thought. 

“mitochondria”

harry hummed in agreement. 

“what is its function?”

fuck.  
“u-uh, it c-carries out aerobic respiration?” louis questioned, trying to memorise everything he learnt. 

“is that all?” harry asked, rubbing his bum. 

“n-no! i-it provides energy for cell activities!” louis stammered out, finally recalling. 

harry hums once again. 

“what is enterokinase?”

fuck. what the fuck was that? louis thought. 

“I-i.. e-erm it’s a-an acid?” louis stammered. 

without warning, louis felt a harsh and unforgiving smack down his bum. causing louis to scream and cry out in pain, handprint mark left on his bum. 

“wrong.”

“d-daddy, i-it hurts!” louis whined, tears forming in his eyes. 

“it’s supposed to, pet. now, enterokinase converts trypsinogen into trypsin, got it?”

“y-yes daddy”

harry hummed, smiling at his boy. 

“how do you find out if reducing sugar is present or not?”

“benedict’s test. add 2cm of benedict’s solution into 2cm of food sample and m-mix thoroughly. then place it into boiling water for five minutes. if sugar is present, then the solution will become red or orange”

“good.” harry praised. 

“what do the pulmonary arteries do?”

“transports oxygenated blood into the lungs” louis says quickly. 

before he could react, he felt another smack rain down on his bum, the smack harder than the first. louis gasped in shock as he squirms on his daddy’s lap. 

“daddy!” he cried. 

“yes babe?” harry smirked as louis squirmed. 

“w-why was that wrong” louis sighed. 

“it transports deoxygenated blood, my love”

fuck. louis was gonna fail. 

“causes of coronary heart disease?”

“stress, smoking and unhealthy diet.”

“good boy” harry smiled, rubbing his sore bum. despite only enduring two smacks, louis’ bum was already pink and marked. 

“factors affecting transpiration rate?”

“fuck” louis cursed, earning him two even harsher smacks to his bottom. 

“care to repeat that?” harry scolds. 

“n-no” louis cried,.

“no who?” harry rained down another smack. 

“n-no daddy! i-i’m sorry!” 

harry smiled at the boys words, “answer the question babe”

“temperature, light, humidity and wind”

“good boy. now, i think we should upgrade it, yeah?” harry suggested. “get up and grab me your paddle.”

“w-what?!” louis looked up at harry in disbelief.  
“grab me your paddle, pet.”

“b-b-but..”

“2 smacks.”

“d-daddy!”

“5.”

louis sighed, groaning, quickly going up to his daddy’s office to retrieve the paddle. 

louis moaned as he walked down the stairs, only wearing a tiny shirt. 

louis prayed to god that the paddle left in his daddy’s office was a normal paddle instead of the ones with engravings and holes in them, those hurt like a fucking bitch. 

he took a deep breathe before opening the drawer and fuck. 

it was worse than he thought. 

the paddle had not only the engraving of “daddy’s”, it also had the horrible sandpaper at the other end to rub your bum to make it sore!

but he knew better than to disobey, he quickly grabbed the paddle and went back to the couch, handling the implement back to his daddy and bending over once again. 

“d-daddy, p-please!” 

harry chuckled as he rubbed the sandpaper against louis’ sore bum.

“you have 5 smacks to fulfil for being disrespectful, pet.” harry informed, causing louis to bury his head down in shame and fear into harry’s thighs. 

“count, thank me, and ask for the next.”

“y-yes daddy”

the first smack was pure torture and pain. louis cried out in horror as he was launched forward with all the energy from the paddle. 

gasping, louis cried and stuttered, “o-one t-thank you daddy! m-m-may I please have a-ano-OWW” louis cried as the paddle came down hard again without warning. 

“t-two! thank you daddy, m-may,” louis stuttered, feeling the horrid sandpaper rubbing against his bum, “I have another p-please?”

harry took his time to deliver the next spank, rubbing the sandpaper harshly against the boy’s skin, he lifted the paddle up, feeling the boy’s body becoming tense, but he just tapped his bum uncomfortably against his bum, causing it to turn redder, yet still not hard enough to call it a proper smack. 

without warning, harry lifted the paddle up and smacked it against louis’ inner thigh, and immediately after, he landed the next smack on his bum, both smacks getting harder from one another.”

louis screamed loudly at the impact. 

“t-three, FOUR!” louis counted. “t-thank you daddy! please may I have another!” 

harry smirked, preparing for the last smack. 

harry lifted his hand up high, palms grabbing the paddle as he spreads louis’ cheeks. immediately, he landed the last smack down onto his hole, using more energy than before. 

louis flew forward, a loud scream escaping. 

“t-thank you d-daddy!”

harry hummed, picking the boy up, his palm going directly to the boy’s bum as he carried the crying submissive. 

“let’s continue revising, shall we?” harry teased as he bounced the boy up and down on his lap, trying to stop the boy’s crying. 

“n-no d-daddy! d-dinner, please?” louis stuttered into his chest, thumb in his mouth. 

harry smirked, 

“dinner it is then.”

that day, louis was to sit on the wooden chair during dinner and even after when he was revising, to remind himself of the events of today. 

at 11, harry called him for bed, and before he could disobey the dominant, large hands smacked down on louis’ bum, causing him to scurry and go to bed, cuddled up beside harry.  
~  
the next morning, harry once again helped louis do some last minute “revision”.

“if you get more than 5 out of 10 questions wrong, you will not be allowed to come and you’ll walk into your exam hard.” harry has threatened the student. 

needless to say, louis walked into the exam venue with a sore bum and a cock cage on. 

blushing as he sat down quickly and started his exam, with the questions being everything harry had tested him on. 

remembering the painful smacks and denial, louis quickly answered all the questions, as he squirms in his seat and wrote down everything he knew.  
~  
harry had promised that he would only released louis from his cage when he get back his results. but only considering he gets an A on it. 

fuck, louis thought. 

test results comes out next week! and he had to wait a whole week without even getting hard. 

harry had given him proper instructions, that if he got an A, louis would be treated to a proper orgasm. 

if he got a B, it would be ruined. 

and if he had a C, louis shouldn’t expect an orgasm anytime soon. 

and if he had anything under that, harry had promised a sound spanking with not only the cock cage on, but also with a buttplug.  
~  
louis climbed onto harry’s lap, the night before he got back his results. 

“nervous for your results, pet?” harry petted his hair as he focused his eyes on the email he was typing. 

“scared to fail” louis whined. 

harry chuckled. “I know you did your best, gorgeous. if you really failed, I’ll relook through the questions and see what went wrong, yeah?” Harry kissed louis lovingly. 

~  
the next day, louis sat in class anxiously as the teacher gave out he test papers. 

“Louis Tomlinson.” The teacher spoke strictly, causing louis’ spine to shiver and his heart to drop. 

did he do badly?

“A*, good job.” his teacher had given him a tight smile.

louis grinned widely as he sat through the whole day of school and ran towards harry’s car at the end of the day. 

“you look elated” harry commented. 

“A* daddy, can you please fuck me now?” louis asked so prettily, harry wanted to fuck him right there and then. 

“of course lovely, you deserved it.” Harry kissed the boy one last time before opening the door and manuevering louis to get in.

**Author's Note:**

> THESE ARE LEGIT my biology notes bc I always can’t remember so I decided to write this fic about biology bc my exams tmr! I know it’s very similar to another fic (the one with Liam and zayn??) IM SORRY I GOT INSPIRED if the Writers offended I apologise !!  
> Hope y’all enjoyed it
> 
> Twitter/Instagram : @burguetteee_  
> Please pretend you don’t know anything if you know me irl


End file.
